Cherokee Princess
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: New student joins Ouran High. Same old plot line, right? Well this student happens to stick out like a beetle amongst butterflies. She isn't ugly by any means- she's just tall and Native American. An immediate novelty for all our asian (and half french) hosts, excluding Haruhi. But when she doesn't succumb to Tamaki and the twins acts, is she a danger to their reputations? MoriOc
1. Chapter 1

((Yes... ANOTHER new story. Why am I putting this up when I have so many others to update and complete? Well, my lovely and possibly furious reviewees, it all comes down to writer's block- it's a bitch with a capital B. I've looked at some of my other stories that haven't been updated nearly as recently as the others and, while I can't say that I didn't try to make the girl nicer in 'She-devil and the Fox Thief', I have successfully cock-blocked myself with a good portion of my stories. My friend and I had a game that we would play while rp-ing. We would write posts in the storyline in an effort to make one of us pass our turn. I won... a lot of the time. However, I have recently found out that I am indeed my own worst enemy in a number of things. I really wish this wasn't one of them.

So if you have anything that you would like me to do to further some of my other stories that you are waiting on, bring on all ideas. I need help and I hate discontinuing stories. I would rather erase them than discontinue but someone got mad at me once so I will leave them up as "in-progress". I want to keep them all going. And my writing style makes sense to me. I got a comment on how terrible my grammar is but I cannot change it. I don't have grammar-check on my computer but I do spell-check. So if you don't like it, don't read it. If you can get passed my atrocious grammar blunders, then buckle up and enjoy.))

Chapter One: Cherokee Princess?

Gold lining the soft pink walls. Chandeliers hanging majestically from the ceiling in the dining halls. Well-kept gardens with no less than four fountains, one of which had a statue of a naked boy peeing into the crystalline waters.

Even the outside of the building was a gaudy hot pink and flourescent yellow. With such a ritzy environment, it was a wonder she didn't run away the very moment the other students saw her. She stuck out like a beetle amongst butterflies. And she decided to hide as fast as she could.

But where to hide in a new school? All the libraries were full. Who knew there were so many kids that liked to study after classes? Not that it mattered to her but she knew that this was the time where all the clubs met and she couldn't trust any of the unlocked classrooms.

Just as she was about to settle for a broom closet, an abandoned music room caught her eye. She heard no sound of instruments or voices singing in youthful harmony. Taking this as a blessing in disguise, she entered the room with no hesitation.

The Host Club was always prepared for a princess to walk into their domain of beauty. So the second they heard the doorknob turn, they teleported into client-greeting mode, sparkles flying into the air around them.

"WELCOME."

The dark-haired beauty that entered their hallowed hall stopped almost immediately, her eyes as wide as a deer trapped in approaching headlights. Her high cheekbones flushed with a soft red that appeared pink on her milk chocolate complexion.

But they forgave her blush because really, who wouldn't express adoration when confronted by the most handsome boys in school?

Tamaki, their president and all-around fool, took the incentive of greeting the startled female. "Welcome, my Cherokee princess, to the Host Club! Surely the moment you heard about us, you just HAD to come visit me and my agreeable friends! Are you a new transfer student?"

The raven-haired girl stared at him, trying to figure out what the blond was spouting off. She knew how to speak and read Japanese just fine- she had to just before she was forced out of the Reservation by her mother and estranged father. The man whose seed created her popped back into her life and whisked her off to the island nation of Japan. Once here, she realized two things. She was one of the tallest females and she would never be truly accepted. She was now a novelty.

Blinking for a moment, she came to the realization that she hadn't been paying attention and the blond was STILL talking like she was. Clearing her throat, he shut up, eager to hear what she could only assume was praise.

"I am not a 'Cherokee princess'. There is no such thing and I only came here to find someplace to hide. I just transferred here and haven't even talked to any of the students. So I have no idea who you are."

Her words sent the hyperactive boy into the corner, crying. She jumped when she felt arms encircle her body, two redheads pressing against her seductively.

"But you still came in here. That means that you're out guest. So you will be our princess until you leave..." One of the twins gave her a mysterious grin, looking very fox-like while the other started to tear up. "Hikaru... are you attracted to her? Do you like her foreign-ness more than my domesticated features?"

The one named Hikaru gasped softly, quickly moving around their 'guest' to hold his brother close. "Kaoru, how could you think that? Don't you know that she will never be able to break our bond?"

Kaoru blushed, gazing into his twin's golden eyes. "N-Never?" he whimpered.

"Never..."

The girl stepped back, rolling her eyes. It was obvious that though this was an act, the emotions were real enough. But there was no way they could convince her that they were gay. A flash of blond directed her eyes to a very short young man with soft blond hair and big brown eyes that radiated cuteness.

"Hiya! So you're new? What year are you? What's your name? What's your favorite kind of cake?"

She had to take some time to process all of the questions but just as the girl was about to answer, she was interrupted by a voice that was deep and velvety. "Mitsukuni... don't be rude."

The copper-skinned female looked up into the eyes of the young man who spoke. His skin was a light mocha color, his black hair cut short to expose silver-grey eyes. Their dark gazes locked and she found herself unable to think while the blond below was correcting himself.

"Opps! Sorry about that! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka and I'm in class 3A. My favorite cake is strawberry. But I also like chocolate."

He waited for a response but when he didn't get one, he looked at her and then his tall cousin. The way they looked at each other wasn't the way he looked at sweets but he could see the emotion in his stoic eyes as they bored into the new girl's. He gave a sinfully sweet grin as he mock-berated, "Takashi! Introduce yourself!"

The tallest member of the club snapped out of his trance and nodded. "Takashi Morinozuka. Class 3A."

Tamaki, who finally recovered from his culture-shock, began bitching about how unapproachable Mori-senpai was and that that was no way for a host to act. But the two-yet-to-be-named hosts exchanged knowing glances when they saw the copper-skinned Amazon blush lightly and introduce herself. "I am Sirena Blackelk. Class 3A starting tomorrow. It's nice to meet you..."

"Ehhh? What about us?!" the twins griped. "You haven't even been introduced to Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi!"

The black-eyed young lady looked at them with wide eyes. She'd forgotten that she was in a room full of ridiculously handsome boys. Turning to look at the last two, she apologized for her rudeness.

The other black-haired male held up a hand, pardoning her with a fake smile. "Not at all. It's not like some of our members weren't rude either. My name is Kyoya Ohtori and I am in class 2A. This is our newest member, Haruhi Fujioka, and he is in his first year, in class 1A. He is here on a scholarship."

The short brown-haired boy had large brown eyes like Mitsukuni but unlike the vertically challenged blond, he held a sort of feminine quality that she couldn't ignore. Not that she was going to say anything. If they were blind enough to believe she was male, that was their problem. The 'boy' bowed politely, greeting her with a brilliant smile

Sirena returned it wiht a bow of her own, her long black hair slipping off her shoulders and hiding her face from view. "It's nice to meet you as well, Haruhi."

Hikaru clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I'm sensing favoritism here..."

"Not fair, not fair!" Kaoru declared, raising his fist in objection.

The noise brought her eyes to them and they froze, eyeing the new girl warily. What would she do? The girl was a new experience, similar to Haruhi. She didn't swoon at their brotherly love skit. And even though she had blushed at them all in the beginning, she was the first non-shy Mori fan they ever came across. Thus they waited on bated breath.

She moved up to them, a light blush of embarrassment lighting her cheeks. "Um..."

Everyone stopped, holding their breath. Even a group of girls watched silently. Mitsukuni directed his eyes to gauge his cousin's emotions. it was as if time stood still and the tall young man's eyes showed jealousy.

"... what does 'favoritism' mean?" she asked softly.

The twins blinked for a minute before busting up laughing. "Oh my God! What a riot! You were kidding, right?! She HAD to be, right?!" they both howled, furthering the Indian girl's humiliation.

Lucky for her, Kyoya decided to take pity on poor Sirena. "Favoritism means that you like something more than something else. In this case, you like Mori-senpai or Takashi and Haruhi more than the twins."

"Oh..." Sirena nodded. "I do like them. I also like Mitz- Mitsk- uhm..." She looked apologetically at the small blond, feeling stupid once again.

"Call me Honey! If you want, you can call Takashi 'Mori'!"

The dark-eyed female shook her head. "I will call him 'Takashi'. His name doesn't confuse me, Honey..." Her voice rang true and clear, no stuttering when she said his name.

She caught the tall boy's eyes again and the sparks flew once more. Everyone could see them and the girls declared them to be 'fireworks of love'. Mori fans fled the scene with tears falling. Not that the two noticed- the trance was too powerful. Only Honey jumping on Takashi's back brought him back to reality.

"Sirena-chan, you should eat cake with me and Takashi! WE'd really love it, right, Takashi?"

The tan boy nodded, taking her by the hand and leading her to their table.

As the seniors started their feast of sweets, their underclassmen began to discuss this strange young woman.

"Boss, this isn't fair! We can't have a girl like that hanging around here!" Hikaru complained, shaking his head in refusal.

Kaoru nodded, adding on, "Hikaru's right. All of the ladies love our act, even if they enjoy everyone else's company. If Sirena-senpai starts coming around, our flawless reputation will be tarnished."

"What about me? I think your act is pretty useless..."

The group turned to Haruhi and the twins sighed. "You don't count. You're a fellow host."

"And though a triangle between you and the twins would be a welcome investment, Tamaki would only turn it into a square and our profits would inevitably decrease." Kyoya's eyes narrowed at the idea. "Besides she is a transfer student. Her father is Toji Yamanaka- there's no way he'd give her the money to visit here often enough to cause any true damage on our reputations. So there is no need to worry."

"But Mama! What about Mori-senpai? At this very moment, that savage temptress is stealing his heart, preparing him for pleasurable pain that no one should have to deal with!" Tamaki cried, tears running down his cheeks.

Haruhi sighed. "Does anybody else sense a messed up plan to keep Mori-senpai away from the new girl...?"

The blond prince-host gasped and snapped his fingers. "That's it! In order to save our beloved Mori-senpai, we must become his saviors by protecting him from that horrific vixen!" Cue dramatic pose from Tamaki and the twins...

Kyoya rolled his eyes, wondering how much this was going to cost him. "You do realize that they will have classes together... You can't do anything about that unless you start skipping your own classes. And Tamaki, I refuse to help you with this pointless mission of yours or your assignments if you do choose to skip classes."

"That's okay, Kyoya... class time is for studying and listening to Sensei. So we just need to stop them during lunch, breaks, and club activities. Now, Hikaru, Kaoru, I have an idea..." Tamaki grinned as he summoned them to his corner-of-woe to discuss the plan in private, Haruhi being dragged along for the briefing.

((Tee hee... see why I couldn't let it lie? It's been in a notebook for so long now but I remembered it just today so I typed it up to share with you. No idea where to go with this, just knew that I wanted to make Mori fall for a "savage"... or a gypsy. Whichever came first. I may still write up a story with the gypsy and samurai as love-interests. So tell me what you think! Review and I shall continue until I can continue no more, writer's block will molest me fiercely until one day, I shall overcome it and start bumpin' up the hits once more!))


	2. Maid Into a Made

((Seems that everyone is very thrilled with this story! And honestly, when I put it up, I had NO idea how to continue it. I put it up just because it was an idea that kept popping up. But on the way home from work, I got to thinking about it and it just hit me. So...

Thanks to Mistriss-Nightmare, Littlevbigdreams, Lunarni, brittishlikepip, radioactivepenguin13, and shelly7rox for favoriting/following this story. And thanks to shelly7rox for her kind review- you were my first for this story!

Now without further ado...))

Chapter 2: Maid Into a Made... (Wait, scratch that and reverse!)

Tamaki and the twins glared at Sirena and her fellow third years as they tried to host their own people. They couldn't help it though. They had yet to come up with a feasable plan to get rid of her. And on top of that, Mori was actually paying attention to the foreign female when he usually spaced out until Honey needed to be assisted. The guests at that table were easily entertained by the more-than-capable blonde so it wasn't like they were being neglected. But still, it was just weird for the tall host to have any interest in anyone.

"He's gotta be under a spell..." Hikaru bit out, glaring at her over Kaoru's shoulder. They were in the middle of a skit and their ladies were squealing away at how moe it all was. Kaoru nodded softly, a blush planted on his cheeks. "... or something. I don't care what Milord says, we have to get her the heck outta here by whatever means we can think of." They started forming a plan that Tamaki may not approve of, their twin brains syncing instinctively.

Tamaki could see the gears in their minds grinding away and he sighed in relief. If anyone could get rid of someone, it was those devils. And while he didn't wish anyone harm, he knew that he wouldn't mind if she were to get hurt by them. Well, not physically. But his conscience would let him get away with seeing her cry a little.

Haruhi was free of customers at the moment and was working the tables, fetching tea and snacks. Wasn't it just amazing how all the hosts and their guests seemed to need something at the same exact moment? The twins were being quite rude about it too, slapping the table and calling out her name with demands for her to hurry up. She had a feeling it was because of the new student's attitude towards their brotherly-love routine. They were just taking out their anger on her until they could make up a plan for her demise.

Once the female host got the necessary means for Honey and Mori's table fitted on a tray, the brunette made her way to them, smiling at how attentive her sempai was to Sirena. It was rare and she was happy for both of them. She would probably find some way to warn the Native American girl but not while she was getting Mori-sempai to come out of his shell. Placing the things on the table, she nodded at Honey's guests and then smiled her "natural" smile to Miss Blackelk before heading off to fill the orders of the other 3 tables. She would save her table for last since there was no one there.

Sirena watched Haruhi bustle about, trying to get everything made in a timely manner. She understood that that was her job but still, no one was going to help her? Guests aside, one of the twins could get off his ass and help out. With a light frown on her plump lips, she softly excused herself from their table and went into the room she saw the female go through. Yes, Tamaki howled at her about not going back there but she made it a point to ignore him and followed through.

Haruhi looked over to see the copper-skinned girl smile her way before filling a teapot full of water and putting it on the stove's burner before turning it on. Understanding that she was technically a guest, the brunette tried to decline her help. "You were in the middle of a conversation with Mori-sempai, weren't you? I don't need any help but thank you."

"I do not mind. And you DO need help. The others will not help or cannot help." She smiled at her, black eyes twinkling. "Besides, I am not dainty like these other girls. I can handle making tea and serving cake..." Pulling the teapot off the stove, she clicked it off before seeping some rosehips and lemongrass with a built-in strainer. "I do not know what kind of tea you had served before. But a couple of the guests at Hikaru and Kaoru's table were coughing. I will serve this tea to them."

The feminine host barely hid her look of relief and apprehension. She didn't want to be the one to serve them when they were being so openly hostile. However, Sirena was the reason they were acting this way. Should she really let the girl go over there? No, it wouldn't be right.

Haruhi went to open her mouth when Sirena's copper finger pressed against them. She smirked down at her, tilting her head mischieviously at the host. "I am not afraid of them. I know they do not like me- they are not very good at hiding their emotions. But I cannot stand down. I will face them head on." She turned away and removed the strainer from within the teapot. Lifting up the tray of treats and tea, she removed her finger and turned to exit the backroom. Haruhi could only shake her head and wish her luck.

Hikaru was complaining loudly about Haruhi's lateness. Kaoru sniggered and turned to look at the open door of the backroom. There stood their enemy, Sirena, and in her hand was a tray filled with cakes, sandwiches, and a teapot. She approached the table and lowered the tray with a skill that only few waitresses could manage. "Hello, sorry for the wait. I have brought you a rosehip and lemongrass tea. I noticed some of you coughing earlier- this will give your immune systems a boost. I also brought honey to sweeten it, should you require it." She put the small jar of honey onto the table before picking up the teapot and carefully pouring the tea into the empty teacups.

Hikaru glared at her before bumping the table harshly, causing the cups to spill the tea. He smirked at her as she sighed and continued serving the tea and the cakes. He made a snarky remark on how she needed to remove all the objects on the table, take off the tablecloth, and replace the items before washing the cloth.

Sirena clicked her tongue before her mouth tilted in a small smirk. Carefully balancing the tray on the back of a chair, she turned to face them all. "If I may... I would like to show your guests a trick." She picked up the edges of the tablecloth and said, "Now you see it..." She pulled sharply, causing the objects to remain on the table while the cloth was removed from underneath them. "... now you don't."

The twins guests clapped, clearly impressed. She bowed gracefully and turned to pick up her tray. When she was once again facing them, Kaoru was holding out the empty honey container. His cup was full to the brim, the honey on the bottom making the tea look almost sickening to her. "We need more honey. I guess you didn't know that I like my tea super sweet. Common rookie mistake- always have a spare." Kaoru's golden eyes glinted at her evily.

The Native American smirked wider as she pulled out a full bear-bottle of honey. "I was a waitress back on the reservation. I've seen EVERY trick in the book. Now, surely you won't WASTE that tea and honey... RIGHT?" She leaned against the chair, making it clear that she was going to watch him drink the tea.

Kaoru bit his lip slightly. He liked his tea slightly sweet but this would be way too much. He doubted Honey would be able to drink this slop. But he would be damned if he got caught in his bluff. So he quickly downed his tea, resisting the urge to gag when it came to the thick honey at the bottom of the cup. He couldn't stir it up since it had been too full and wouldn't have done much good. Once he finished the cup, he glared at the girl and motioned that he wanted his cup filled again.

Sirena's black eyes glittered with humor. "Would you like more honey, Kaoru?"

The twin's glare intensified and the guests' times were up. They left rather quickly and Kyoya tried to comfort them so they would come back. He knew they would but with this distraction, he was unsure if Hikaru and Kaoru would be able to perform their duties promptly.

"This will not do..." Hikaru growled, standing up. Kaoru nodded in agreement after drowning the honeyed-sweetness with the tea. The new girl didn't back down. She simply tilted her head inquiringly. "You wanna be a waitress? Well, you don't look like one. We can't let you get away with serving us in your school clothes..."

Kaoru looked at Hikaru in surprise. Weren't they supposed to be tearing her down, not helping her? But instantly, their twin-telepathy clicked in and he smiled. "Yes... we're the fashion-forward Hitachiin twins. We'll give you style."

Sirena chuckled softly. Did she believe them? Sort of. But she wasn't letting down her guard. "Alright. But don't do anything to my hair."

The twins shrugged. "No problem. Who knows what sort of vermin is in that rat's nest you call hair...?" Everyone around knew that her hair was absolutely gorgeous, typical of her ancestral heritage. To tell the truth, Kaoru really did want to play with it. But he'd be damned if he would beg to touch such beautiful hair from such a weird girl.

Sirena put the tray down on the table and was instantly snatched up, dragged to the dressing rooms by her wrists. She looked towards Honey and Mori's table and her eyes met those beautiful silver eyes that sparked when she gazed into them. The tall male looked like he'd just stood up to help her and she was now in the twins' clutches. He seemed almost worried about her as she disappeared into the back. Let the torture begin...

It was about 15 minutes since Sirena had been taken into the dressing rooms. Takashi hadn't calmed down since them, pacing and gazing over at the back room before turning his attention to Honey for 10 seconds before adverting his eyes to where the twins had gone.

Honey was trying to get his mind off her disappearance. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan will be okay... they won't hurt her. And she hasn't screamed or called us for help.." That didn't seem to make Mori feel any better. Perhaps it was the fact that there hadn't been any noise coming from any of them. Yes, that was definitely what made him the most nervous.

Suddenly the door opened and Hikaru and Kaoru were pulling on the arms of Sirena as she resisted their forceful nature. With one final tug, she was forced out and everyone's eyes were on her, host and guest. Tamaki had gone into a daydream about Haruhi as soon as his amethyst eyes landed on the Native American female. Kyoya's glasses fogged up and he turned his back on her. Haruhi gazed at the tall female's endowments with obvious jealousy but it could be hidden as lust- still not a proper emotion for a host to be showing. Honey covered his eyes with Bun-bun and Mori's jaw was on the floor, a bright blush on his light mocha cheekbones.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned evily, posing on either side of Sirena and showing her off. "So what do you think?" they asked in unison. Sirena Blackelk, new foreign exchange student, was in a tight-fitting maid outfit. The top part was barely concealing her breasts, the skirt just reached the bottom of her ass. The frills and bloomers were showing from the bottom and her black hair was tied up in pigtails, the small frilly headband on top. She was also blushing a bright pink, her hands struggling against the shortness of the skirt.

'Those perverted bastards...' Haruhi thought as she sighed in exasperation.

((All done... and poor Sirena! If she ain't careful, she's gonna give Mori an eyeful he won't soon forget! Tune in next time! Review, please!))


	3. Maid This

((Gonna get the ball rolling with this story. I honestly don't have a plan this time so I guess it's a filler-chapter unless an actual plotline creeps it's way in there... Oh, there's another author on this site who has a story about Mori and a Native American girl. The author's name is Zaltanna and the story is called "Grease Monkey". Check it out- I like it since my OC and her OC are different types of Native American girls!

My thanks to lunalovegood0628, Kira The Dead Ninja, and Zaltanna for their favoriting, reviewing, and following of this story!))

Chapter 3: Maid This

Sirena Blackelk was uncomfortable. Actually, that was putting it mildly. She was almost to the point of mortification. She was standing in a room full of people dressed like a slutty maid. The twins had her put this outfit on and yes, she didn't yell out or raise a fuss. But she hadn't expected them to drag her out to show off their "work". She gave up trying to make the damnable hemline grow another 6 inches and fixated them with a glare.

"How is this fashion-forward?" She didn't even know what they'd said when describing themselves as such. What she'd studied didn't cover that word but she knew that they were complimenting themselves and with her questioning it, she was insulting their pride. "And you said you wouldn't touch my hair."

The softer-spoken Kaoru just shrugged, bidding the girls goodbye. Once the doors were shut, he turned to face the new student. "It's not like we had anything better to do. Plus, the maid-look practically BEGS for pigtails."

"And this IS fashion. Top of the line fabric to line your body. No matter how you wrap the package, the inside stays the same. At least we were able to show off your body, Indian..." Hikaru took the insult more to heart.

And he was swept off his feet and fell to the floor without even a breath of hesitation. Now his ass was in pain and he closed his eyes for a moment to will away the hurt. Once he opened his eyes a second later, he saw Sirena in a crouch, the dress riding up her silken thighs more as she hadn't moved from the sweeping motion. Her dark eyes bore into his golden orbs as her bright red lips were in a straight line. Clearly, the girl was not amused.

"You made me look like easy and I should THANK you? I don't think so. Since you "love" your brother so much, why not make him wear it?" she hissed softly. Then she stood up. "And the correct term is Native American, not Indian. I am not from India."

Tamaki cried out, running to aide his fallen warrior. Then he turned and started yelling at Sirena in French, all thoughts of the Japanese language flushed from his mind. But that was okay, Kyoya came forth to say his piece.

"I think we can all agree on one thing..." His glasses flashed dangerously. "You will be the Host Club's maid..."

"WHAT?!" "NON! ABSOLUMENT NON!" A pair of twins and a prince were not pleased with their Shadow King.

Honey, who'd been oddly quiet, decided to finally talk. "Kyo-chan, why should she? Tama-chan and Hika-chan and Kao-chan are being meanies. And she hasn't broken anything..."

"True enough. But Haruhi seems to need help with the chores and Sirena-sempai was more than willing to help him when she was just a customer. If that's the case, why not just make it official? Besides, with Haruhi freed of that task, the profits will increase since the time with clients will not be compromised."

The small blonde thought for a moment before cheering happily and tackle-hugging Sirena to the ground. "Now you can stay with Takashi and me during school AND the club! And we can eat cake together and you can dress as cute as you are now!"

Tamaki shook his head in horror. He gathered Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Kyoya into his corner of woe. "No! We're trying to save Mori-sempai and we're practically tossing him to the she-wolf!" he whisper-screamed. "Kyoya, recant your statement! We can't let her devour his innocence!"

The Ohtori shook his head and walked away from the group. That betrayal shot an arrow through his chest but he stood strong. He had the terrible twins on his side still. He could still succeed in rescuing the tall senior from her evil clutches.

But the twins were looking... thoughtful? Oh no...

Kaoru smiled at Hikaru. "If Sirena-sempai was our maid, she could be our dress-dummy..."

"... and she'd make a better model than Haruhi. But first thing's first..." Hikaru turned to the Native American and declared, "Sirena-sempai! Pretend you're a model and spin around!"

Sirena looked at them for a moment, wary of their devious ways. But she did as asked/commanded. Long silky black strands of hair flowed around her body, the natural rhythm of her turning was not blocky like Haruhi's was. The light seemed to accentuate her body and show her off. Her dark eyes held the same spark it did when she looked at Mori.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned back to Tamaki with a smirk. "We're out. She's our new model-maid." They skipped away, leaving the defeated prince behind to wallow in self-pity. Haruhi had left long ago but the french-japanese boy hadn't realized it until that moment.

He only looked up when a small piece of chocolate cake was presented to him. It was decorated with a frosting rose, a red color so deep and beautiful it took his breath away. Sirena gently smiled. "You seem to be having problems... eat this and you'll feel better." And she walked away without another word or even a second glance back.

The princely host nibbled at the cake, making a point to save the rose for last. Maybe this new girl, this strange savage from America- maybe she wasn't so bad after all. But he had to see for himself. So as soon as he finished the cake, he quickly sought Sirena out and tackled her in a hug, spinning her 'round and 'round. "You're so nice, Sirena-sempai! You've made Daddy soooooo happy!"

She let out a squeak of surprise, trying to pry the offensive arms off of her. However, the grip was too much and the angle she was prying at was simply too awkward for her to gain proper leverage. Suddenly, as if an angel of mercy were saving her from the terrible fate, she was removed swiftly from Tamaki's grasp and tucked into the arms and chest of someone who obviously worked out. She looked down to see the arms but couldn't get passed her chest so she looked up and into the deep grey eyes of Takashi.

Her breath caught in her throat and she resisted the urge to purr at the feel of his body against her back. She saw his blush and knew that he could see down the maid outfit and into her bra. But strangely, she was okay with that. When it came to other men, she would object but this tall young man wasn't trying to look at her in an inappropriate manner. And she couldn't object to making him react in such a way- it was actually quite the compliment and inflated her ego a little.

Takashi promptly put her down and gently straightened the outfit, trying to make the skirt go down more. Sirena giggled and informed him that if she couldn't make it go down, he surely couldn't. The teasing made his blush worse. Or perhaps it was that he was face-to-face with her hips and legs without realizing it... At any rate, he stood up quickly and made a hasty retreat out the door, Honey under his arm and their bags in his other hand.

Sirena could honestly say that she'd never imagined that reaction coming from the silent stud. But she liked it and hoped that he liked her as more than just a piece of meat. Men seemed to make it a habit to listen only when the prospect of sex was in the immediate future.

'Please, please, Great Spirit... don't let him be like everyone else...' she thought before blinking and looking at the pouting prince who was grumbling about being ignored by his new daughter. "Wait, Daddy? Daughter?"

((This is where I end it. Next chapter, I plan for it to be in Takashi's view so be prepared for the thoughts of a teenage boy... from the perspective of a female author. I'm not so bad, I just like torturing characters. It's my sadistic hobby... Review, please!))


	4. A Big Problem

((Got good reviews for this story so far... and I've wanted to keep this going. After all, who wouldn't after arousing our beloved Mori-sempai and making him run away?

Thanks to all for the favorites and the reviews! This chapter will be in Mori's POV so enjoy!))

Chapter 4: A Big Problem

Takashi Morinozuka was not a shy man. He was a 3rd year and a faithful ally of his cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka. His expressions towards his cousin was servantile and he definitely cared for his well-being. But at the moment, that was not on his mind. He was carrying both of their backpacks in one hand and his all-important charge under his arm like a sack of rice. He ran so fast that no one could see the deep blush on his cheeks or the predatory look in his eyes. Even if someone (Renge) saw, they would assume that there was some cousin-ly taboo going on. But they couldn't have been more wrong.

The cool, calm, and always collected Mori-sempai was running away... from a girl. But not just any girl. The new girl. She was tall with long black hair that even japanese females would be jealous of. Her skin was the color of earth and while some would make snide remarks of her being "dirty", he could only see the goddess underneath her flesh. Her eyes held dark passion and the sparks in her eyes mimicked the molten core of the Earth. It was almost as if her fire-stricken eyes were trying to melt his gunmetal grey eyes so they could create the sword of ~love~ together.

He shook his head to get rid of that thought. No! This wasn't love, they didn't know each other at all! Not love, not love, only LUST! His mind would not clear itself, the short maid outfit did this to him!

No one knew this but he had a secret. Not even Mitsukuni knew- if he did, he never talked to Takashi about it. But the super-samurai of the Ouran High School Host Club had a maid fetish. He had pictures of maids, books about maids, and even a couple of maid outfits that he'd painstakingly picked out for his future bride. Now if only he had a future bride who would wear those absolutely sinful outfits for him...

His mind tortured him with the thought of Sirena Blackelk in that maid uniform. It was short, true... but his outfits were shorter still. He froze just behind the dojo on the school grounds and his noses started bleeding. Accidentally dropping Honey, he grabbed his nose and tilted his head back to try to stop the flow. But that didn't stop the now disgruntled Haninozuka heir from noticing the situation.

"You really like her, huh?" he asked in his 'oh-so-innocent' voice. Too bad his eyes weren't so naive.

Mori's face flushed, worsening the nosebleed. He looked away to try to hide it despite the situation.

Mitsukuni gently took their bags so Takashi could tend to his problem with both hands and looked out at the empty track field. "I wonder if she feels the same way. It seems like it.."

The tall male's eyes opened and he looked down at his short cousin. Too fast... so dizzy... the blood that was leaking out of his nose rushed back into his head and out again, flooding over his hands.

The blond boy sighed and pulled his younger cousin down to his level. Pulling out his handkerchief, he helped him out. "But there's no way you can go ask her out if you're gonna bleed around her. Understand? Show her how charming you can be and then ask her out." He smiled as he pulled the hanky away and went to throw it away.

Mori thought about Honey's words. Charming... hmmm...

The next day, Takashi had tried to be charming. He opened the door for Sirena, he pulled out her chair for her, he escorted her to and from class... when he wasn't avoiding her. He couldn't help it! She was so cool, always looked right into his eyes when she was talking to him! And he kept remembering that maid outfit! With those pigtails... and her leg-sweep move was so perfect... He mentally slapped himself, glad that he was alone in the bathroom. His face was so red as he remembered those long dark legs from beneath that tiny skirt... Oh jeez...

He turned on the water and splashed his face with cool water. The only reason he was in the bathroom was just so he could calm down from yet another encounter with the illustrious Native American woman. It was innocent, really. They just happened to be grabbing the disposable chopsticks at the same time and their fingers had brushed against the other's. So he'd run away to control himself. Hey, it was either that or jump her in the middle of the cafeteria!

He sighed and turned off the water before heading back to the cafeteria, now chiding himself for leaving Mitsukuni alone in the midst of his freak-out. He slowly made his way through the crowded area and found his cousin easily. He was sitting with Sirena and felt a flash of jealousy course through him. How unfair that he was sitting so easily with the object of his affection... er, lust. Meanwhile, here he was, the stoic knight who couldn't be around his princess without turning into a bleeding mass of nerves.

Wait, princess...? His eyes flashed from recognition as he realized exactly what he had to do. Suddenly he wasn't hungry and he waited until his cousin was ready before picking him up and going to take his tray to the trash. His eyes caught Sirena's for a second and she looked sad... what had transpired between the two that she would look like that when he took Honey away from her? More jealousy shot through his body as his imagination ran wild. It firmed his resolve to go through with his plan. It had to work... it had to.

Sirena had just walked into the Host Club. She didn't know that the rest of the club was busy hosting outside in the courtyard. Takashi had made sure that she wouldn't have been informed. Kyoya had told him and he was supposed to pass the information on. He didn't. Instead, he dropped off Honey and went back to the club room to put his plan in action. Now that Sirena, his plan was a-go.

"Welcome, Princess..." he greeted with a smile. He was a tad sleepy, thanks to about half a pound of turkey. He was aware of how flirtatious he got when he was tired. He would utilize this "flaw" to his advantage.

The copper-skinned female froze when she saw him, blinking those fiery dark eyes in surprise. "Where are the others...? There is no club today?"

He smirked seductively. "The others are hosting outside. I'm here to show you proper hospitality... after all, your session got delayed when the twins distracted you..."

"... hospitality? Distracted? What do those words mean?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Mori blinked before remembering that she only knew so much japanese. "I'm making up for yesterday. The twins got out-of-hand..."

Sirena nodded, understanding flashing through her eyes as she looked up into him. "Oh. Thank you for explaining..." she replied, nodding her appreciation and smiling.

He flashed back to "host" mode and began talking about how beautiful she is and how wonderful it was that she had graced him with her presence. He then took her by the hand and lead her to a single table that had tea and cakes already prepared. He sat her down and began pouring tea from the kettle in a flourishing manner. When he looked up to see how many sugars she'd like, he stopped in shock.

The young woman was not smiling at his behavior. In fact, she seemed very put-off by how he was acting. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong.

"You're acting like Tamaki..." Sirena's voice was dead-panned, blazing eyes narrowed and the inner light was dull.

Takashi nodded slowly, not understanding what was wrong. True, Haruhi wasn't exactly thrilled with how the Host Prince did his "thing" but Haruhi wasn't like most girls. Everyone else swooned at his words, fell over themselves to get his attention.

She softly sighed and shook her head. "Why? You are not him. Why be something you are not?"

He heard the sadness in her words as she stood up and looked at him. She still seemed so sad... He got up and went to ask her what was wrong but she was already leaving. He watched her reach the door and open it. There was Mitsukuni, looking confused about what they were doing there.

"The club's in the courtyard, Sirena-chan! Takashi said he was going to bring you but he didn't show up! So here I am!" He hugged her hips happily. But when he looked up at her face, his smile lowered. "What's wrong?"

Sirena leaned down to hug him before shaking her head. "I won't be at the club today... Please tell Kyoya-san that I'm sorry..." And then she let him go, walking away.

The small blond looked at the down-trodden Mori and asked, "Wh-what happened?"

((There we go! In case you were wondering, when Mori was thinking about princesses, he was thinking about Tamaki's princely act and had tried to mimic it. But since he wasn't being himself, he disappointed Sirena. But really, she's a Native American who's being forced into a place where she can never truly fit in. So for her, being yourself is most important. Well, review! And Takashi and Sirena will get back to where they were before the 'wild' host got all shy and horny!))


End file.
